roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The M9 'is an Italian Pistol. The M9 is unlocked by default. History Bearing the designation M9, the pistol and its 9x19mm cartridge quickly became the standard for all U.S. forces. The CZ-75, P226, G17 and the Beretta 92 were dubbed "''Wonder Nines", with a pint of sarcasm from those who preferred the more proven revolvers, but eventually the advantage of these new pistols started to erode any resistance. The Beretta M9 is essentially a militarized version of the 92FS. During the course of the XM9 trials, it was exposed to extreme temperatures, doused in salt water and dropped into concrete many times for testing. Following the trials, it replaced the outdated M1911A1 as the standard-issue sidearm in the U.S. Handgun Trials during the 1980s. It only narrowly beat the SIG Sauer P226 due to cost.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta Wikipedia - Berettahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_M9 Wikipedia - Beretta M9 On January 19, 2017, the Sig Sauer P320MHS was selected to replace the M9 as the standard issue sidearm in the United States Army. It will be designated as the M17. In-Game This is the starter pistol for all classes, and performs the same way the M4 does compared to its counterparts, it is a good balance of all traits and shoots fast like other pistols. Although it may not have as much stopping power like the MP412 REX nor the rate of fire like the Glock 18, it is a versatile option for newer players. Along with the M93R, the M9 is one of two pistols to have an extra optic attachment, which is the VCOG 6x Scope. However, because of the M9's weak damage output and short effective range, the VCOG has questionable usefulness on the M9. The M9 is most commonly compared to the Glock 17 because of their almost identical statistics. The M9 has slightly higher damage at range, making it a 5 shot kill rather than a 6 shot kill and more reliable than the Glock 17 when accidentally shooting limbs or engaging from a medium range. The Glock 17 on the other hand has a higher magazine capacity and more manageable recoil, making it a more forgiving weapon to shoot. Pros & Cons Pros: * Quick reload * Very versatile and great all rounder. * Very high rate of fire capabilities. * Iron sights are optimal for the range that it works best on: short to medium. * Extremely good muzzle velocity Cons: * Somewhat high recoil * Time to kill compared to higher level sidearms is mediocre unless used very skillfully. Gallery M9 Iron Sights.png M9 Default.png M9Box.png Trivia *This is the starter pistol. *The M9's hammer is shown to be constantly de-cocked, giving the impression that it is a DAO (double action only) gun. *The M9 was the first secondary weapon which the VCOG 6x scope could be attached. However, this scope is not particularly useful on the M9. *This gun can be fired very fast, although recoil can make it hard to hit enemies. **The max Rate Of Fire '(ROF)'' is same as an automatic weapon. However, it's unlikely that the player can actually achieve this ROF by clicking mouse. References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Pistols